


Broken

by carlo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Getting Back Together, M/M, Stiles Leaves, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlo/pseuds/carlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to Derek's loft to tell him a great news,but they get caught by a witch looking for revenge.Bad thing happened.Stiles left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First,my English sucks.Second,my English really sucks.So bear with me here.If you find any spelling mistakes or mistake in grammar,feel free to point it out.I'll fix it as soon as i saw it.  
> So,this is the very first fiction i have ever write.At first i just thought about write down some ideas pop in my head abut stories,maybe give others some useful ideas.But then i just decide to give it a try.  
> I have to use a online translator to read stories.Write it is even more of a pain in my ass.  
> I plan to keep this story short,to lessen my suffering.I already have a complete conceive about this story,only details to work on,so the second part won't be too far away.

Stiles is on his way to Derek's loft in his beat up old jeep.

He's basically lives in there now.He has a blue toothbrush sitting next to Derek's on the cupboard in the bathroom.He has a whole bottom drawer of the wardrobe in the bedroom.Which remind him to wheedle Derek to buy the coffee table he has a eye for for a few weeks now.A blowjob would take care of that,he mused.The vacant space of the loft really need some more furniture.

On the drive to the loft,he keeps bouncing his leg,fingers drumming at the steering wheel.The small velvet box sitting heavy in his pocket.

Finally,Stiles pulls up in the parking lot,next to Derek's Camaro.He jumps a little when his phone beeps.Picks it up,it's a text from Scott.'Go get him,dude.' Stiles chuckled,couldn't help the smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

* * *

 

To this day,Stiles still doesn't know how do they get here.The day it happens feels just like yesterday.The pack are all hanging out in the loft after a meeting.He's arguing with Derek about some trifles like always.One minute,Derek is pushing him up against the wall,the next,their lips are slotted together.He doesn't know who made the first move.Distantly,he heard someone cried 'Finally!'.But all his attention are fix on the soft lips against his,the hand kneaded the nape of his neck.He fists his hand in Derek's leather jacket,hold on tight like a lifeline.

When they break apart,doesn't knew how long it has been,everyone else already left.Their lips are swollen,pupils blew wide,breathe ragged,hair all mussed.They stared at each other's eyes for a long moment in silence,then Derek took his hand and led them up to his bedroom.'Finally!',Stiles cried in his mind.

* * *

 

Pulled his thoughts back to reality,Stiles puts his phone back down,fingertips touching the bite mark on his neck gingerly,the mark Derek left there. 'For life.' he has said. Stiles also left his mark on Derek at the same spot,it doesn't completely disappear like a wound usual does,Stiles is fascinated with it.

Taking a deep breathe,he pats the box in his pocket,then climbs out the jeep and walks to the building.His heart hammering all the way up the stairs,a layer of sweat break out his back.Grimaced,he tugged at his collar.Stop at the loft door,he takes another deep breathe then open the door and walk in.

"Derek?"...There is no one answer. Bewilder,wandering if Derek went for a run in the preserve,he walks in the living room.Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow.Before he could even turn around,there is a heavy blow meets the back of his head.Everything goes to black...

 

* * *

 

 

Groaning,Stiles come to slowly,he feels like waking up with a terrible hangover."Stiles!"Derek's worried voice came to his ears.Looking up,he finds Derek tied to a tree few feet away with a thick rope,there is some purple flowers threaded in it,wolfsbane obviously.Looking down,he finds himself also restricted,they're in the preserve."Fucking great."He sighed."Are you ok?"Worry knits Derek's brows in to a tight knot."I'm fine,just a little headache,you?" "Nothing i can't handle."Derek grumbled."Of cause you're."Stiles chuckled a little."So,where is the monster of the week?"Stiles cranes his neck to looked around.

 

As if on cue,a hobbled figure appeared from the shadow among the trees,its whole body wrapped in a dark cloak.When it's gets close,Stiles make out a haggard old woman,her exposed skin looks like dead tree bark.When she speaks,her voice sounds like fingernails scraping chalkboard."Looks like the little red finally awakes,lets get this party started,shall we?"Stiles wants to laugh at the nickname,but all he felt is the biting cold run through his body.Derek growled,eyes flashing crimson red,canines sticking out his mouth.

 

"Behave!You filthy dog."The woman reproached,she turned to Stiles then."Do you know why are you here?" "Let me guess,witch,power hungry,looking for some virgin sacrifice?"Stiles joked."Sorry to disappointed you,i'm not qualified,not for a lang time."He winked at Derek."Back and front."He added on a second thought.Derek rolled his eyes.

 

The witch's sneer killed Stiles' smile immediately."Little red and the big bad wolf,how classical.But no,that's not why i'm here.Do you remember the Ghoul you killed last month?That's my husband." "First of all,ew. Secondly,he was killing people,to death,he had it coming!"Stiles exclaimed."Shut up,Stiles!"Derek warned,can't help the dreadful uneasiness in his gut."Well,a Ghoul got eat."The witch cooed."So,you take something mine,it's only fair that i take some from you,right?"The glistening in her eyes made Stiles blood run cold."I'll tear your throat out if you dare touch him!"Derek bellowed,struggling with the ropes fruitlessly."Save your effort,dog.We have all day,i'm gonna make it really slow,i want you suffer as lang as possible."The witch sneered.

"What should we start with?"The witch mused,evil eyes glance at the two tied to the trees."How about the silly little bond between you two."

"What...?"Stiles swallowed thickly.When he looks at Derek,for the first time he saw fear in his eyes.He never saw Derek this frightened before,not when Derek thought he's going to drowned in the pool,not even when he asked Stiles to cut off his arm.Stiles really doesn't like where this is going,he doesn't like it at all.

"Ha!That's it.The bond.Do you know what will happen if i break the bond?"The witch look at Stiles,but she doesn't wait for an answer."You're human,so it'll be  **easier** on you.But..."She turn to Derek."If you're a werewolf,some say it'll drive you crazy,you won't even remember who you are."The witch laughed loudly.Bile raise to Stiles' throat.Derek struggled harder,the cord bit into him,burned his skin red.

Seemed pleased with her idea,the witch wasted no time,start to crooning in a foreign language.

The air around them seems to stop moving,the light grew dim,everything grow quiet,even the birds and insects in the forest stop chirping except the witch's chanting.Stiles feels his hair all stand on end.

Gradually,a shimmering line appeared from the thin air,flickering with golden light.The ends of the thread connecting Derek and Stiles,buried into their chest.The witch's chanting stopped,a dagger appeared in her hand,gleaming viciously in the light of dusk.Slowly,she raised her hand above her head.All three pairs of eyes fixed dead at the blade.

"Derek..."Before Stiles can say anything else,the blade slashing through the air, split the thin line in two.

* * *

 

Someone is screaming,someone is howling,someone is laughing.Stiles' whole body is on fire,then it changes into bitter cold.He feels so empty,like someone dug out his heart,left a huge hole in his chest.He feels like a kite without line,just drifting,in the void.

Stiles trys to open his mouth,then find out he's the one screaming.He trys to open his eyes,what happened next is like a slideshow,burn into his eyes frame by frame.

Derek is roaring,furs burst out his skin,eyes burning crimson red.He changed into his alpha form,the rope can't hold on anymore,it broken into pieces.The witch's laughing turns into a shriek.Derek lunges at her,buried his claws deep in to her gut.

The witch is screaming now,but it ended abruptly when Derek tore her throat out.Only gurgles is coming out the hole in her neck,but even that died down before long.When Derek turns to Stiles,his whole front is covered in red,blood is dripping from his nails down to the ground.

* * *

 

"Derek?"Stiles asked gingerly.Remained in silence,Derek took a step forward,he carefully cut off Stiles' bondage.Flexing his stiff and aching limbs,Stiles move forward,trys to touch Derek's face,but he flinch away.There is pain and sorrow cloud Derek's eyes.

"Derek?"Hand still in the air,Stiles doesn't know what's wrong.

Stiles takes another step forward,but before he could think of anything to do,Derek turns around quickly and disappeared into the trees.

"Derek!"Stiles shouted.But nothing answers him but the rustle of the wind through the trees.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK,so this story got a little longer than i'd excepted.I'll post the last part as soon as possible.

Stepping out of the bathtub,Stiles stands in front of the bathroom sink,wiped the condensation from the mirror,looking at himself in the reflection.

His hair has started grow longer,messed brown curls stick up in every direction from the shower.A thin layer of beard covered his chin.Running fingers through his hair,he sighed.There's merely a shadow of his old self,the buzz cut spastic teenage is long gone.

Moving his fingers down to his neck,the mark is almost disappeared,only a small white dent remains.

It has been five years since he left Beacon Hill.It has been five years and three months since Derek runs away from him.His heart still throbbing in pain every time he touches the mark,or what remains of it.

Looking back at his own eyes in the mirror,he took a deep breathe."Man up,Stilinski,you can do this."

He wrapped a bath towel around his waist,then walking into the bedroom.Sitting down on the bed,he picks up his laptop and opens his email.The wedding invitation has been there for a week now.He has considered about decline,but Scott threatens to 'hunt him down and haul his ass back himself',the exact quote form the email.

It's been a long time since he heard his best friend's voice.When he left he ditched his old number.He only keeps his email account to send regards to let his father know he's OK.He ignored almost every other messages the Pack send him.Those messages dies down eventually after few month.When he got the invitation from Scott and Allison last week,he's kind of surprised it took them this long.

With a tired huff,he typed in a reply to confirm he'll be there quickly before he lost his nerves.

Puts the laptop away,he lay down on the bed with a dull thump.Looked around the small apartment,he sighed again,twists the silver band on his ring-finger unconsciously.For five years he built this small nest to hide from the world,to heal his wounds.

Cool air and noise of the city float in through the open window,dragging Stiles back to the old memories.

* * *

 

That night,after Derek runs away,Stiles stagger in the woods tried to find him.But it's Scott who found him first.Scott heard Derek howling,after he couldn't get contact with both of them he came looking.

He made a fuss tries to check Stiles for any injuries.The smell of blood still strong around Stiles.

After made sure Stiles is OK,Scott asked where Derek is.Stiles explained what had happened in a shaky breathe.After that,Scott basically dragged him out of the woods,said it was too dangerous for him to wandering in the preserve this dark,and swore to call the Pack to keep looking after he gets Stiles home.Stiles obeyed reluctantly.

After they got back to Stiles' house,only when his head hit the pillow did Stiles realize how tired he was.He fell asleep immediately.

A few hours later,he startled out of his sleep.When he tried to sit up,Sheriff's hand pushed him back down gently.His father has come back from work,Scott has told him everything.When he asked about Derek,the Sheriff only shook his head,they couldn't find him anywhere.There is only worries and sadness in the old man's eyes.

Stiles thought back about his dad gave him his blessing but still complained too young,too soon.He turned his back to his father and buried his tears in the pillow.

 

* * *

Day after day he waited in vain for the Pack to bring news about Derek.

The pack caught Derek's scent at the old Hale house,seems like he has been hold up there for some time.But other than that,they didn't find anything else.It's like Derek was intentionally avoided them.

Stiles went to Deaton for help,but the vet only shook his head and told him he's sorry,once the bond is broke,there is no way to restore it.

He only ate when others told him to.

Sometimes he would wandered in the preserve at day time,a Pack member always followed him from a long distance.When night fall he would go back to his home locked himself up in his bedroom.He always kept his window open,hoped one day Derek would come through it.

Days became weeks,weeks became months.Derek never came back.

* * *

The day before Stiles left,he went to the ruins of old Hale house.It has been three months since Derek left.

When he came to the house,he sat down at the front porch,dull eyes looking at the distance.Scott was hid behind a tree,looking out for his friend not so surreptitiously.Stiles gave a wry smile.He sat on the step all night,and Scott leant against the tree all night.

When the dawn came,Stiles left the preserve and never looked back.After he got home,he packed some necessity and booked the fastest bus that left California.He didn't really care where he would go.When he walked out the front door,Scott was stood in his way.

"Scott,i can't do this anymore,i'm going to lose my mind.I have to go,please."Stiles begged.

His friend looked at him sadly,after a bit he pulled Stiles into a bone-crushing hug,then he let go and step aside.Stiles give him a grateful smile.

Scott watched his best friend got into a cab and drove away.That's the last time he saw Stiles in five years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK,this story got a little longer,again.I probably should stop saying last part.  
> This Chapter is very short.Sorry about that,kind of busy lately.Hope you still enjoy it.

The bus took Stiles to a small town.

He felt lost and lonely in this strange place,didn't know what to do with his life.The first few weeks consisted with unhealthy fast food and a lot of soppy love daytime show in a small hotel room that he rented.It's not much,but it's very cheap,clean enough,so he had nothing to complain. If he cried himself to sleep with tomato sauce covered the front of his shirt,well,no one needs to know about that.

Only when his wallet started to shrink rapidly,did he came out of the hotel room to looking for a job.There is no way he could ask his dad for help.He's already guilty enough for left his father in the first place,and turned down every message the Sheriff sent him begging him to come home.He just couldn't.

Good thing about a small town,there is not much competition here.Most of the younger generation were left to spread their wings or whatever.Only the old folks stays behind to look after their home.He found a job at the local library quickly.The salary is low,but enough to cover his expense,it's not like he has another mouth to feed.Besides,he loves books,and the library is very quite,just what he needed.  

Without the constant fights against supernatural and trying to stay alive,he throw all his attention into work.He got promoted pretty soon.Finally Life started to getting easier a little.He rented a small apartment,it's cosy,felt more like a home.

He hesitated to start dating again,he want to move on.But he felt like he's cheating.

Tyler was a really sweet guy,bright smile,thick eyebrows,angular face.Stiles refused to acknowledge that he's basically a copy of Derek minus the beard and a little lycanthropy problem,the completely opposite version.And that smile,did he mentioned that smile,the smile that could melt someone's heart.Stiles knew this could be his second chance to find happiness.He's 100% sure.Well,it could have being if he didn't moaned Derek's name when he was making out with Tyler on the couch.After the awkward silence,Tyler left.Stiles laughed hysterically,he couldn't help it.He laughed and laughed until he felt the moist on his face.

He rummaging through the drawers routed up the small velvet box.He once considered throw it in the preserve,but thought better of it and kept it.Opened the box,he took out the ring.It's a simple silver band,the only decorate is the triskelion carved in the outer ring,and ' _My wolf_ ' engraved inside.It's kind of cheesy,he knew that.But he's still young back then and he really don't give a dame.He caressed the band absently,then put it on his ring-finger.

He never tried dating again.


	4. Come Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally,the last chapter.  
> Thanks for reading,i really hope you enjoy it.  
> What ship will never sink? Sterek!  
> (If you find any spelling mistakes or mistake in grammar,feel free to point it out.I'll fix it as soon as i saw it.)

Beacon Hill.The town that Stiles hated and loved,was his home once.

As he get off the bus the Sheriff pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.After a moment's hesitation Stiles puts his arm around his father shoulder and hugging back as tight as he can.When they finally separated,his father holds his face in both his palms,worry in the old man's eyes changed into genuine happiness."Let's go home,son."

* * *

 

Stiles is looking out of the window of the Cruiser on their way back to his childhood house.Everything still looks the same.It's like the town hasn't notice his absence,the world just keep on going with or without him.This place looks so familiar yet so strange at the same time.

"Mrs Simpson thinks you knocked up some girl then eloped."The Sheriff trying to light up the mood,the silence has been stretched too long.

Stiles laughed mirthlessly.That old lady living next door was always peeking from behind the curtain whenever the Pack came to his house.She must thinks they're some delinquents.

"Hey,i'm glad you're here."His father looks at him through the rearview mirror gingerly.Stiles wishes he can say the same.

* * *

 

After the Cruiser is pulled up in the driveway,they get out of the car.His father insist on carrying his luggage for him.Stiles can only wait at the front door awkwardly for his dad to open the lock.God,he doesn't even has the key to his own house anymore.

Step inside,the Sheriff closes the door behind them."Why don't you go ahead and freshen up,you must be tired form the long drive."

"Yeah,OK."After give his father a small smile,Stiles goes upstairs.

When he opens the door to his old room,he froze.Everything looks exactly like what he remembers.Trembling,he steps into his old room,fingers brushing past the top of the bedside table.He sits down on his bed,feels his vision start to blurring.

"Hey,i forget to ask,what do you want to eat for dinner?We could order some Curly fries,or i could cook something for you?"His dad asked from the doorway.

"Since when did you start to cook?"Stiles blurt out before he could stop himself.Fuck.He cursed inwardly.

Aware of his upset,his father steps inside,sits down beside him and pulls him in a gentle hug."Hey,it's Ok,Everything is OK,you're here now."

Stiles shaking violently,tears finally escape his control.

"I'm a pretty good cook now.I have been eating health,you know?"His father cooed softly.

"I'm sorry.God,i'm so sorry dad."Stiles slurred through tears and snot,feels a strong hand squeezing his heart tight.

"It's OK,you're here now,it's OK."His father sways them gently back and forth.

They ate homemade pasta that night.It's the best thing Stiles has ever ate.

When Stiles goes to bed that night,it's a little cold,but he opens his bedroom window anyway.He doesn't know why,guess old habit die hard.

* * *

 

The next day,Stiles comes to Scott's house early in the morning in his old jeep.

Before he could even gets to the front porch,the door fly open and Scott throw himself at him,knocked them both down to the ground.

"Jesus Christ,fragile human here."Stiles groaned.Allison walks out of the door,looking at both of them fondly."Hi,Stiles."Eventually Scott lets go reluctantly,pulls Stiles up with him."Hi,Ally."Stiles give Allison a sincere smile.Allison smiles back with her ridiculous dimples,long brown hair cascading over her shoulder.

Scott smacks him on the back of his head."Aw!"Stiles cried."If i knew you will be gone for five fucking years,i would never let you go,i should have locked you up in my dungeon."Scott reproached."You have a dungeon now?"Stiles asked incredulously.miss the point deliberately."That's not the point!"Scott spattered,face turns bright red.Allison makes a facepalm,ears turning pink.

After recover from his embarrassment,Scott looks into Stiles' eyes earnestly."I miss you,dude." "I miss you too,man."Stiles looks at his best friend fondly.

Scott hesitated,rubbing the ground with his feet,avoiding Stiles eyes."He's here,you know?"

Stiles doesn't need to ask which 'he' Scott was refer to."Yeah,my dad told me in the email back then."It's a few months later after he left Beacon Hill.He thought he's gonna felt ecstasy when Derek came back,but all he felt was relief,the pain in his heart still intense.Derek never contacted him,neither did he.

"Are you going to talk to him?"Scott asked gingerly,interrupted his thoughts.

After thinking for a while,Stiles looks back at Scott."Yeah,i think so.I escaped this long enough.Gotta tear off the band-aid quick,right?"

"No matter what happens,i'll be there for you,you know that,right?"Scott enquired.

"Yeah,i know,thanks man."Stiles holds back his tears,he's a grown man now,he refuses to act like a teenage girl.

"He should be at the loft right now,go get him."Stiles smiles at his friends and went back to his car."Oh,and get a suit,you're my best man,there is no way you're gonna wear that to my wedding."Scott added on a second thought.Stiles puts his hand on his heart,pretended to be affronted.Scott and Allison wave him goodbye and watch him drive away.

* * *

 

Stiles is on his way to Derek's loft in his beat up old jeep.He keeps bouncing his leg,fingers drumming at the steering wheel.Finally,he pulls up in the parking lot,next to Derek's Camaro.Taking a deep breathe,he climbs out the jeep and walks to the building.His heart hammering all the way up the stairs,a layer of sweat break out his back.Grimaced,he tugged at his collar.Stop at the loft door,he takes another deep breathe then knock at the door.

The door slide open immediately.There Derek is,standing at the other side of the door,beautiful as always,eyes burning into his soul.He must heard Stiles coming up the stairs.Stiles‘ legs feel like jelly under the intense gaze.God,Stiles is so not ready for this.

"Are you gonna invite me in?"Stiles quipped after the silence gets prolonged too much.

"Yeah,sorry,please come in."Derek bows his head and hurried moves out the way.

After step inside,Derek closes the door,leading them in to the living room.His keeps Stiles at a distance,shoulders are all tight and tense,eyes looking everywhere but at Stiles.  
"You should get more furniture."Looking at the vacant space Stiles blurt out.

"Huh?"Derek looks up at Stiles finally.

"Nothing,never mind."Stiles huffs.Tear _off the band-aid quick,right?_ "Ok,let's just get this over with.Why did you run away from me?"This question has been gnawing his mind for so long.

Dumbstrucked, it takes a while for Derek to recover to answer the question."I...You know that the bond always works more intense for a werewolf than a human."He Takes a deep breathe and continues."After...that witch,after what she did to us,when the bond was broken i lost it.It almost drove me crazy.May be it did,for a little while at least."Derek looked up at him with rueful eyes."I felt this huge hole in my chest,like nothing would ever fill it,I was frightened of it never would be filled.Without the bond,i felt like i have lost you,like i have lost everything,again."

There are tears in Derek's eyes now,threaten to fall at any minute.Stiles is yearns to wipe it away,to unfold the knot on his forehead.But he holds himself back."But i was there.I was right in front you."

"I know."Derek sniffled."Back then my mind was clouded by the lost of the bond,i could barely think.I didn't know what to do.So i did what i do best,i run."Derek laughs mirthlessly.

Stiles bits down on his lip hard enough to draw blood,he tries to fight back his own tears."What happened then?"His voice comes off gruff.

"I wandered aimlessly in the preserve,lived on wild animals in the forest." Stiles grimaced."It's really not my finest moment."A wry smile tugged at the corner of Derek's mouth."I lost all sense of time,just hid from everything.But you could only escape from a pack of angry wolf for so long.Yeah,after you left,they got really mad.Allison set quite a few traps in the woods.It caught me eventually."He takes a deep breathe."After they dragged me out the forest,Deaton helped cast a spell that Lydia found on me.It couldn't fix the bond but at least it clears my mind,finally i could think again."

"Why didn't you contact me?Why didn't you come to look for me?"Stiles whispered,he can barely speak now.

Derek’s eyes fall to the ground."I wanted to.But you left...I thought you were done with me."

"Anyway,it doesn't matter anymore,right?You met someone?"He motioned the ring on Stiles' finger.

Stiles cursed himself,he should have put it away before he came here."I'll tell you when i'm done with you."Stiles said through gritted teeth.Then he takes the ring off and throws it at Derek's head.Which Derek catches easily,he doesn't even blink. _Cursed the werewolf reflex._

Glumly,Derek inspects the ring in his palm,then his pupils blown out wide, breath hitching in his throat."Is this...for me?"

"It was five years ago."Stiles eyes darting to Derek and away.

"Do you still...?"

Feeling heat creeps up his cheek,Stiles only manage a small nod."If you still want to."

Then Derek is pushing him up against the wall.He buried his face in the crook of Stiles' neck,breathing deeply.One hand clenched tight around the ring,the other hand clamps down on the back of Stiles' neck.Stiles fists his hand in Derek's leather jacket immediately,hold on tight like a lifeline.

They stay like that for a few minutes.

"I take this is a YES,Huh?"Stiles chuckled with tears running down his face.Derek groaned,sending bolts down Stiles' spine.

"But,what about the bond?"Stiles hesitated.

"Fuck the bond.I don't need a magic bond to love you."Derek growled."We'll work on it,we just need to fall in love like every other normal human being."

"I'm already in love with you.I never stopped.But i like your idea."Stiles chuckled.

"Do you want be my Plus One to Scott and Allison's wedding?I know they must already invite you,but..." "Yes!To every thing,anything you want." "God,you are such a sap." "I miss you so much." "I miss you too,big guy."

That night,Derek spoons Stiles from behind,holds him tight to his chest,the silver band on his finger.Stiles sighs,he's finally back home.

                                                                                                         FIN. 

 


End file.
